pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
British Airways
British Airways, or abbreviated BA is the largest airline in the United Kingdom and one of the largest airlines in Europe with a large number of flights from Europe to North America . British Airways flies to 183 destinations around the world and is part of the airline alliance Oneworld . Together with its partners, British Airways flies to over 600 destinations worldwide. It is one of the few airlines that flies to all continents. Contents * 1 History * 2 Merger with Iberia * 3 Fleet * 4 Hubs * 5 Travel classes * 6 Executive Club * 7 Subsidiaries * 8 Finance * 9 External link History BAC 1-11 . British Airways in 1974 formed by the merger with state-owned British Overseas Airways Corporation and British European Airways. This was the United Kingdom , in fact, its national airline. In 1976 BA began, as well as Air France, to conduct flights with the supersonic Concorde . The Concorde had a cruising speed of more than two times the speed of sound. The Concorde flew for the last time by British Airways on October 24, 2003 between New York and Heathrow. 1 In 1981 , Sir was John King appointed a privatization prepare the company. Six years later, in February 1987 British Airways became the London Stock Exchange accommodated. In July of the same year, BA also took the second airline in the country, British Caledonian . During the 90 BA made good times, with the slogan The World's Favourite Airline. Later it took a 25% stake in Qantas and bought the Brymon Airways to. In 1993 Sir John King left the company and was replaced by Colin Marshall . In 1999 BA made a crisis, when 84% came in less profit. CEO Robert Ayling was transferred in March 2000 . Successor Rod Eddington decided to proceed with the cut on the shop floor , which partly resulted from the attacks of September 11, 2001 . On 8 September 2004, BA announced that it was 18.5% would sell its shares in Qantas, but that the strategic alliance would be continued, especially on the Kangaroo Route . In September 2005 BA got a new CEO, former boss of Aer Lingus , Willie Walsh . At the beginning of 2008 BA launched a new subsidiary OpenSkies , which focuses on transatlantic business travelers. with Iberia edit On 30 July 2008 BA and the Spanish did Iberia announced their merger plans. It would be up to November 12th 2009 take up a preliminary contract was signed. In the new BA will receive 55% of the shares, currently holds the British company already owns 13.5% of Iberia. The new company after Lufthansa and Air France-KLM , the largest airline in Europe . 2 Just before the merger had British Airways and Iberia have more than 40,000 employees around 20,000. BA had a fleet of 245 aircraft and Iberia over 174 aircraft. Both companies complement each other well. British Airways is strong on routes to North America and Asia, while Iberia especially on routes to Latin America operates. In mid-July 2010 has the European Commission approved the merger. 3 A study by the European Commission showed that the merger will not provide competition problems. Both companies are grouped under the name International Airlines Group (IAG). IAG transports annually some 58 million passengers to 200 destinations. edit The summary below shows the fleet of British Airways. The census took place in late March 2015. Hubs [ edit ] Boeing 747-400 at British Airways,Heathrow Airport . The main hubs and home bases of British Airways London Heathrow and London Gatwick . Travel classes [ edit ] British Airways operates on intercontinental flights Classes First, Club World, World Traveller Plus and World Traveller. On European flights, the number of classes limited to Club Europe and Euro Traveller, while an aircraft within the United Kingdom has only one class (BA Domestic). Executive Club [ edit ] The frequent flyer program of British Airways Executive Club. The program provides frequent travelers the opportunity to so-called "Avions" earning that can be redeemed for free flights (only tax), rebates and upgrades to higher classes of travel. The amount Avions being saved per flight depending on the distance and class of travel flown. Besides Avions save participants "Tier Points". This Tier Points enable participants to grow in rank within the Executive Club. Due to rise in rank supplementary benefits can be achieved as lounge access, Avions bonuses, profit on waiting lists and priority check-in. Britsh Airways uses the following grades (Tiers) in the Executive Club: 5 * Blue (no requirements) * Bronze (minimum 300 Tier Points and two qualifying flights either 25 eligible flights) * Silver (minimum 600 Tier Points and eligible flights either four 50 eligible flights) * Gold (Tier least 1500 points and four eligible flights). Subsidiaries [ edit ] * British Airways World Cargo , a subsidiary of British Airways, which carries cargo to 200 destinations in more than 80 countries. * OpenSkies is a subsidiary of British Airways provides flights between New York and Paris in converted Boeing 757 BA with two travel classes: Biz Bed (flat bed) and Biz Seat. A short year has also maintained a regular service between Amsterdam and New York. In August 2009, however, this is lifted. The planned expansion of destinations is pushed onto the back burner. First, waiting for better economic times for the "all-business-class society". British Airways wants to (the) with OpenSkies use liberalization agreement regarding aviation between Europe and the United States. * BA City Flyer is a subsidiary of British Airways all flights within the UK and Europe run from London City Airport. Finance [ edit ] In the year ended March 31, 2005 British Airways made the switch from the English GAAP, UK GAAP , international accounting rules ( IFRS ). For that specific period, the results are shown according to the two accounting rules. In the years after 31 March 2005, the results have been prepared in accordance with international rules. In 2010 the company moved from a broken financial year to a normal fiscal year coincides with the calendar year. In the same year the merger with Iberia was a fact and no per share figures published more. Category:Oneworld Category:British airline